Quoth The Raven, Nevermore
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: POV de um dos J2 numa situação em que o outro estivesse falecido. Tema perturbador. Darkfic/Deathfic. PADACKLES. RPS.
1. Introdução

_**Quoth The Raven, "Nevermore."**_

* * *

**Beta:** annamanson. As usual.

**Disclaimer 1:** aquela coisa de sempre de que não conheço Jared e Jensen, nem ninguém do cast de Supernatural ou ligado a ele, nem dos bastidores, nem nada. Ficção pura, sem nenhuma relação, mínima que seja, com a realidade. Situações, fatos e acontecimentos semelhantes são coincidências. Passatempo sem fins lucrativos.

**Disclaimer 2:** o lindo poema de Edgar Allan Poe não me pertence. Nem em três vidas eu escrevia algo tão belo e único.

**Nota:** Então, trata-se de uma darkfic/deathfic, conforme consta no resumo. É uma espécie de POV. Situando você que abriu o link: nesse texto, temos um dos J2 falecido, e o outro sofrendo por isso. Com muita imaginação, dá para enxergar um outro protagonista aqui, mas eu classifico como Padackles. Como não gosto de brincar com esses assuntos, não defini qual deles estaria morto. Eu imaginei como seria para um deles se isso acontecesse, dentro desse meu mundinho slash, e me veio a vontade de escrever. Depois de pronto, quis publicar, pelo prazer de contribuir para o crescimento de um acervo que não me parece tão grande em português com temas desse tipo.

Quando o plot surgiu, eu me lembrei imediatamente do poema do Poe, The Raven. Para mim, ele é tão bonito e fúnebre quanto a ideia do meu texto. Vejam, eu não estou me comparando com o poeta, já disse que nunca produzirei nada com tamanha qualidade. Apenas achei que o poema tinha a ver com a situação. Nesse pensamento, escolhi um dos versos para título da fanfic, e as duas últimas estrofes para ilustrá-la.

A beta sugeriu que eu colocasse a tradução dos versos que escolhi, para que todos entendessem. Bom, eu acho traduções muito perigosas, em se tratando de textos tão profundos, pessoais e sentimentais quanto são os poemas, ou as músicas. De qualquer forma, eu acatei a sugestão, mas eu mesma seria incapaz de traduzir. Tenho receio de macular as palavras tão bem trabalhadas do escritor, e desfazer os seus significados. Assim, ultrapassei a dica e, após o capítulo único, coloquei um anexo, que contém o poema completo em inglês, e uma tradução que encontrei pela interwebs, a mais próxima do original que consegui, e para a qual não pude relacionar um tradutor. Se alguém souber quem é e puder me esclarecer, terá minha gratidão. Além disso, segue lá um link que dá acesso às traduções lindas de Machado de Assis e Fernando Pessoa. Não são exatamente literais, mas nem preciso dizer que são geniais. Os nomes dos monstros sagrados já indicam isso.

**Música:** Inverno, Adriana Calcanhotto.


	2. Capítulo Único

**_Quoth The Raven, "Nevermore."_**

* * *

_..."Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting-  
"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"_

_Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."..._

**QTRN**

Acordei no meio da madrugada, de novo. A sensação de desespero ainda é a mesma. Sinto a minha respiração falhar; meus nervos se entrelaçam e parecem se arrebentar, causando estalos de dor aguda e forte. Meus poros suam, encharcam a minha pele. Não é calor que eu sinto; suo frio. Percebo a minha pele gélida, assim como o meu coração, que pulsa agora por coisa nenhuma.

Mantenho os olhos fechados. Pode ser que assim eu volte a dormir, e de repente venha a sonhar com você. Quem sabe eu consiga alcançar você mais uma vez, nesses sonhos meus?... Porque aqui, nos meus braços, eu nunca mais o terei.

Mesmo com os olhos cerrados, as lágrimas vêm e molham o meu olhar. É preciso que eu chore baixo. O melhor é chorar sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ela dorme ao meu lado, e eu não quero acordá-la. Não quero que ela me veja nesse estado, muito embora ela saiba que eu choro por você a todo instante em que respiro.

Viro-me de bruços para afogar o pranto, que agora é copioso e incessante. Até então, sucesso; meu choro nada mais é que ondas silenciosas que lavam a minha alma da falta que você me faz - sem, contudo, aliviar o sofrimento de saber que nunca mais terei você por perto.

Devo ter me descuidado e feito algum barulho, porque ela estendeu os seus braços e me agarrou. Não me movi. O toque dela é sem calor, mas não é sua culpa. Eu que sou incapaz de sentir a energia térmica de qualquer toque que não seja o seu, desde o dia em que você me tocou pela primeira vez.

Ela encostou a sua cabeça em meu ouvido agora, e começou a cantarolar alguma música que não consigo identificar. Ela não devia ter feito isso! Agora não posso mais controlar o que sinto! Minhas glândulas lacrimais produzem mais líquido do que meus olhos são capazes de chorar, e muito menos do que minha alma precisa para afogar o seu pesar.

Ela acabou de me dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, que eu preciso ser forte. Não suporto ouvir isso, porque sei que é mentira. Nada jamais ficará bem! Eu a empurro de cima de mim, afastando-a com agressividade. Em outra situação ela teria reclamado da força empregada para me soltar dela; nessa noite, como em todas as anteriores desde o dia em que você se foi, ela não reagiu. Ela sabe que precisa se calar, que precisa relevar. Levanto minha cabeça e a encaro, com os olhos ardidos e inchados. Na penumbra, noto que ela faz sinal afirmativo para mim.

Sento-me na cama. Para isso, precisei fazer um esforço sobre humano. Meu corpo é forte, mas não aguenta a carga da minha agonia. Passo as mãos no rosto para afastar as lágrimas que correm, mesmo sabendo que outras virão para ocupar os seus lugares. Faço uma pequena oração para qualquer deus ou demônio que deseje ouvi-la, e me levanto, com mais dificuldade do que imaginei.

Ando sem consciência exata dos meus movimentos. Sei que estou andando em direção a um dos quartos de hóspedes, ou o que deveria ser um quarto de hóspedes. Ali eu fiz o nosso santuário. A princípio ela protestou, usando argumentos idiotas. Eu contei tudo a você depois, e isso foi motivo de muitas piadas suas, por muito tempo. Eu nunca mais vou rir de uma piada sua...

No meio do corredor, por trás de uma das fotos do meu casamento com ela, está a chave do quarto, escondida. Esse é o esconderijo da semana. Ela não suspeitaria desse local. Eu sei que ela procura pela casa inteira, ela acha que tem um só lugar para guardar a chave. Eu não a deixaria sequer respirar perto das nossas relíquias... Pego-a e vou para o quarto.

Encaixo a chave e a giro na fechadura. Seguro a maçaneta. Minha mão tenta apertá-la, mas me parece um esforço grande demais. Tento mais uma vez, e ela cede, abrindo a porta. Fico parado no batente, observando o interior do cômodo. Eu não consigo ver muito bem o que está lá, mas tenho tudo muito bem memorizado. Sei a posição exata de cada poeira. O quarto tem tudo sobre o que somos. O que fomos, para ser honesto com a realidade. Ainda acho que somos. Você não está mais aqui, mas vive dentro de mim. Ainda sorri para mim dentro das minhas lembranças.

Acendo a luz. Vejo as nossas fotos espalhadas pelos móveis e pelas paredes. Muitas delas são repetidas, em tamanhos diferentes. Perto da cama, tem uma foto nossa em tamanho quase natural. É nela que meus olhos se focam.

A ocasião em que tiramos essa foto me vem à mente, com riqueza de detalhes. Você sempre reclamou de que eu nunca me lembrava de nada. No fundo você sabia que eu me lembrava de bastante coisa, que eu fingia que não, para lhe aborrecer, para lhe forçar a me dizer as suas próprias memórias. Você gostava de fazer esse meu jogo. E eu amava a forma como você se entregava aos meus caprichos.

Entro no quarto, finalmente. Deito-me na cama e puxo um dos porta-retratos que estão próximos a ela. É você adolescente, quando ainda não nos conhecíamos. Éramos muito novos na época em que você tirou essa foto. Nossas mentalidades deveriam ser muito diferentes nesse tempo. Passo o meu indicador sobre o seu rosto, já tão lindo quanto hoje. Muitas vezes eu lhe disse que teria adorado lhe conhecer nesse período, mas você me dizia que as coisas acontecem de um jeito tal, para que tudo ocorra bem, e mexer nisso poderia ser ruim. Talvez você estivesse errado, porque eu estou sem você definitivamente, e isso não é correto, nem justo.

Pego outro porta-retratos. Somos nós dois. É uma foto de um dos nossos eventos. A sua favorita. Você me disse que gostava dela por causa do sentimento que havia em nossos olhares, que somente olhos muito aguçados poderiam perceber. Sempre achei que você enxergava mais do que tinha de fato. Eu olhava para essa foto e nunca via nada demais. Até hoje... Acho que você tinha razão; ou a minha saudade é tão grande, que cria coisas que não existiam no momento.

Meu choro recomeça. Lembro-me dos dias e das noites em que estivemos juntos, fisicamente ou em pensamento. O jeito como nos amávamos... A forma como você me tomava em seus braços, e fazia eu me doar por completo a você, aos seus desejos... A maneira como você cedia a mim, com tanta vontade de me fazer feliz... O movimento para trás da sua cabeça quando estava perto de atingir o seu prazer... Nossos gemidos... E a satisfação que eu sentia ao saber que aquele deleite intenso ao qual você se abandonava, era eu quem lhe proporcionava.

Nosso amor é muito maior do que a maior coisa que existe nesse universo! Isso eu não vou dizer no passado, nem em cem anos! Nosso amor É! Ele existe, e existirá para sempre. Mesmo que pouca gente saiba disso. As circunstâncias não permitiram que nosso amor fosse livre. Mas ele não foi menos forte, nem menos importante por causa disso. Nós aprendemos a dar um jeito de viver a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu na vida. E do nosso jeito, fomos um tanto felizes! Eu posso afirmar, que nunca antes, fui tão feliz do que quando estava ao seu lado! E sei que você se sentia assim também, porque quando me dizia palavras desse tipo, os seus olhos brilhavam e me deixavam perceber a sua alma. Ela me dizia que seu discurso era sincero, e eu nunca discordei.

Eu me sento novamente, mas agora sinto um pouco mais de disposição, porque de alguma forma, você está comigo. Seguro com as duas mãos o retrato que peguei por último, dando uma boa olhada em você, para marcar a sua aparência bem dentro da minha mente. Coloquei força demais nisso, o vidro do porta-retratos trincou. Eu achava impossível um ser humano chorar tanto assim...

Vou até a cômoda. Nela eu guardo os seus presentes, cartas, e-mails e SMS impressos, fotos mais íntimas e vídeos nossos. E guardo ainda o que, agora, se tornou a minha maior preciosidade: algumas peças de roupa suas, um vidro gasto do seu perfume, e a sua escova de dente, que você usava naquele tempo em que éramos jovens demais para sermos sensatos, apaixonados demais para sermos cautos, e tolos demais para termos coragem. Mas fizemos o que devíamos fazer, não é? De minha boca você jamais ouvirá alguma acusação.

Abro a gaveta do meio. Puxo um pulôver bege, que está logo acima. Foi minha mãe quem lhe deu, em algum Natal. Ele é ridículo! Mas você fez cara de alegria para a mãe, a abraçou e disse que tinha gostado muito. Você era mesmo um excelente ator! Só eu sabia o que acontecia de verdade na sua cabeça, quando todos acreditavam na sua atuação perfeita. Você ainda usou duas vezes, uma porque minha mãe veio nos ver, e a outra porque eu pedi, para tirar sarro de você. Lembro-me que nessa noite em que você o vestiu, fizemos amor vestidos, porque você disse que se eu queria lhe ver usando isso, iria ver a noite inteira. E eu, por birra, não fiquei desnudo também. A intenção era não nos tocarmos, para punirmos um ao outro. Mas nunca fomos fortes o bastante para isso... Somente no dia seguinte você a tirou e jogou no chão, reclamando de calor. Eu a juntei, e guardei como estava.

Abraço a peça de roupa para me lembrar de como era a sua pele, o seu corpo... Eu não consigo mais recordar as sensações que seu corpo me causava, eu não tenho mais as impressões de seus dedos nos meus braços, peito, costa... Eu agarro ainda mais forte o pulôver e cerro os olhos, para recuperar a sensação. Não consigo. Não se passou tanto tempo para que eu me esquecesse de como era você em mim! Eu me lembro de como era suave a sua pele, de como eram firmes os seus músculos e tenra a sua carne, que eu mordia e lambia e beijava com tanto ardor... Mas meu corpo não lembra mais de você.

Eu tento reavivar as memórias táteis de você; meu trabalho é vão. É assim que começa, não é? As mãos se esquecem de como elas se sentiam ao percorrer as linhas de expressão da pessoa amada, ao tocar os seus cabelos e sua barba... Eu não serei mais capaz de sentir o seu cheiro por mim mesmo... Depois será a boca que esquecerá o doce sabor dos seus beijos, a quentura dos seus lábios, o fervor da sua língua... Minha audição perderá a capacidade de reproduzir a sua voz me chamando, me consolando, me adorando... E meus olhos não o verão mais por onde quer que eu vá. O meu corpo inteiro vai se acostumar à sua ausência... Eu não vou poder evitar, não é mesmo? Sempre acontece assim...

E depois que o meu corpo inteiro esquecer-se de você, a minha mente vai começar a embaçar... O seu rosto vai ser um borrão, as palavras que você me dizia ficarão distantes... As músicas que cantávamos, os sons que produzíamos juntos, todas as lembranças de você e de nós, serão nada mais que um rabisco, se apagando e se escondendo no interior do meu subconsciente, para nunca mais regressar. E então, o inevitável: o meu coração vai finalmente descansar, esquecido do amor que sentia e que o fazia pular, frenético, quando você estava por perto, ou mesmo longe...

O pior disso tudo é que eu vou achar normal. Eu vou achar normal! Vou me convencer de que é o melhor para mim! Até tudo isso acontecer, as pessoas já me terão feito enxergar que eu preciso seguir em frente. Elas vão vir com aquela conversa de que seria isso que você desejaria para mim, que eu continuasse o meu caminho e buscasse ser feliz. E eu vou aceitar essa desculpa idiota, porque eu estarei desejando me esquecer de você de uma vez por todas, e vou precisar de uma boa razão para isso, a fim de não me sentir culpado. Não há nada a ser feito nesse sentido, é assim que a vida acontece para o amante que sobrevive ao outro...

Não importa o que é normal, preciso achar uma forma de evitar! Eu não posso simplesmente acordar um dia sem pensar em você! Não é certo concordar em ser feliz com outra pessoa que não seja você, porque você me amou de uma forma que ninguém jamais fez antes, você me amou por completo! E eu amei você... Nossa, como eu amei você!... Espera... Você me _amou_? Eu _amei_ você? No passado? Meu Deus, já está começando! Preciso impedir isso!

A raiva que sinto de mim mesmo não se aplacará até eu quebrar alguma coisa. Jogo contra a parede o objeto mais fácil, a foto que está sobre a cômoda, que eu deixei quando abri a gaveta. O porta-retratos, já trincado, agora se espatifa na parede, se desfazendo em vários cacos que se espalham pelo chão, assim como se quebraria o seu coração, quando descobrisse que você já não é nem mesmo lembrança para mim...

Sem soltar o seu pulôver, eu vou até a parede para resgatar a nossa foto. Ajoelho-me no piso e um dos cacos corta a minha pele. Dói, mas eu não me importo. Pressiono mais o meu joelho contra o caco, para me punir por me referir ao nosso amor como algo que pertence ao passado. Esfrego o joelho sobre ele, partindo-o mais ainda. Alguns pedaços entram na minha carne, e eu apenas desejo que esses pedaços fossem maiores, e mais cortantes... Que você me perdoe por tratar o sentimento que vivemos juntos, com tanto descaso.

Eu me sento, finalmente. Meu joelho sangra, porém o sangue é pouco ante a minha falta. Ante a _sua _falta na minha vida. Nem meu sangue todo escorrendo nesse quarto, seria suficiente... Olho para a foto, novamente. Observo o seu rosto, entre as lágrimas que nunca me deixam em paz. Enxugo o rosto com a sua roupa, sem ousar parar de olhar para você. Eu sinto como se você estivesse chamando o meu nome. É distante a percepção, mas... Sim, você está me chamando! É tão real, que... Onde você está?

Olho tudo em volta, e não vejo você. Mas a sua voz, ela não cessa em gritar o meu nome... Eu acho que... Tento me mexer, porém meu joelho protesta. Olho para ele e vejo muito sangue, agora. Parece que o corte foi mais profundo do que eu suspeitava. Não me chame com tanta ansiedade, eu fico aflito! Eu já vou! Ora, que burrice a minha!... Você está morto, como poderia estar me chamando?... A não ser que... De repente...

Eu já sei o que fazer. Sei como ficar com você para sempre, e como evitar esquece-lo. Seleciono um dos cacos próximos a mim, o maior. Posiciono a foto de forma a poder olhar diretamente para você. Eu me ajoelho para pedir perdão a Deus, e pedir que ele permita que eu me encontre você, seja onde for. Meu joelho lateja, mas assim deve ser... Não há glória sem dor.

Olho para você, mais uma vez... Esse sorriso, não é o mesmo da foto... É você, sorrindo para mim... Agora sei que tomei a decisão correta, porque tenho a sua aprovação. Penetro o caco no pulso esquerdo, rasgando-o de cima a baixo. Eu não imaginava que doesse tanto!...

Meu sangue não escorre, ele se esvai. Mancha o piso claro e límpido com sua nuance vermelha brilhante... Trêmulo, pego o caco de vidro com a mão ensanguentada e retalho o outro pulso, sem a mesma firmeza quando da primeira vez. O sangue escorre e forma um desenho plano e uniforme no chão. Mas não quero olhar para isso, quero contemplar você. Quero que a sua imagem, sorrindo para mim, como se estivesse me acalmando depois de uma crise, seja a última coisa que se grudará nas minhas retinas.

Sinto-me fraco. A fraqueza agora é física. Meu corpo todo treme em ritmo de convulsão. Eu não sinto mais dor. Não consigo me manter de joelhos, então me deito... Arreio meu corpo sobre a poça do sangue, que só fazia sentido em correr em minhas veias, quando era por você. Estico o meu braço para alcançar a foto. O movimento parece estar em câmera lenta. Com muito trabalho seguro a fotografia em minhas mãos. Levo-a até os lábios molhados, de lágrimas e de sangue, e beijo o seu rosto pela última vez nessa terra. Fecho os olhos.

Faz muito frio agora. Sinto meus lábios gelados. Meus dedos, pegajosos e irrequietos, são lanças de gelo, assim como cada fibra do meu ser. Apenas a imagem da sua perfeição na minha mente, me mantém ainda vivo. Quando você se foi, também sentiu como se o Ártico fosse o seu corpo? Eu creio que não... Disseram que você sequer tomou consciência de sua própria morte, quando o avião explodiu no ar. Eu espero que tenha sido mesmo assim, indolor e rápido...

Imagino que ela vai se desfazer de todas essas coisas. Vai esconder, queimar, picotar, enterrar, alguma coisa assim. Vai fazê-lo para proteger a sua própria imagem, e a nossa também. É engraçado, eu já não me importo com nada disso... Acho uma pena que o mundo jamais ficará sabendo de nós... Estou tão cansado de pensar... Por que isso não acaba logo?

Minha respiração começou a faltar. O compasso no meu peito diminuiu. Finalmente, eu vou encontrar você... O tremor toma proporções maiores. É a vida lutando para ficar nesse corpo sem esperanças, ou é a morte, fazendo a sua obra sem delicadezas? Não importa... Abro os olhos, e sei que pela última vez. Minhas pálpebras pesam toneladas... E eu vejo você! Sim, você, com o seu sorriso, aberto e sincero, o sorriso que eu sempre amei! Veio me buscar... Meu amigo, meu amor, o meu anjo veio me buscar!... Já era hora de sermos verdadeiramente felizes...

**QTRN**

_..."And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming.  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted - nevermore!"_

_**FIM**_


	3. Anexo

**ANEXO**

Conforme disse na introdução, aqui está o poema completo de Edgar Allan Poe, e a tradução mais próxima. O link para que você leia as versões de Machado de Assis e Fernando Pessoa é este (retire os espaços): o cio sof ias. blo gsp ot. com .br/ 20 11/ 10/ o- cor vo- rav en- por -m ach ad o-d e-a ss is- e.h tm l

Não revisei nem a versão original - essa eu jamais poderia! -, e nem a tradução. Erros não são meus, mas assumo, já que não olhei com atenção antes de publicar.

Espero que apreciem tudo! Meu texto, o poema, a tradução, e as versões! xD

* * *

_THE RAVEN_

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore  
WhiIe I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"Tis some visitor", I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this and nothing more."

Ah! Distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember Wrougbt its ghost upon lhe floor.  
Eagerly I wíshed the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my book surcease of sorrow - sorrow for lhe lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom lhe angels name Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me wilh fantastic terrors never feld before;  
So thal now, to still the beating of my hearl, I stood repeating:  
Tis some visitar entreating entrance at my chamber door;  
This It is - and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir", said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at mv chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard vou" - here I opened wide the door  
Darkness there and nothing more.

Depp into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;  
But lhe silence was unbroken, and lhe stillness gave no token.  
And lhe only word there spoken was the whispered word. "Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word. "Lenore!  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into lhe chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping something louder than before.  
"Surely", said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore; -  
Tis the wind and nothing more.

Open here I flung lhe shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter  
In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the Ieast obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or' stayed he  
But, with mien or lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of lhe countenance it wore,  
Thoug thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou", I said, "art sure no craven,  
Gastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from lhe Nightly ahore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on lhe Night's Plutonian shore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse ao plairly,  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being .  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -  
Bird or beast upon lhe sculptured bust above his chamber door  
With such name as "Nevermore".

But lhe Raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if bis soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing farther then be muttered; not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered: "Olher friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me as my Hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore".

Startled at lhe stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
Doubtless", said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -  
Thill the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of Never - Nevermore."

Bul lhe Raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;  
Then, upon lhe velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking "Never more .

This I sat engaged in guessina, but no syllabe expressing  
To lhe fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at case reclining  
On lhe cushion's velvet lining that lhe lamp-light gloated o'er,  
Bul whose velvet violed lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er  
She shall presa, Ah! Nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen  
Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinklel on the tufted floor.  
"Wretch", I cried, "Thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee  
Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"  
Quoth lhe Raven, Nevermore.

"Prophet!", said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!-  
Whether Tempter sent, ar whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate, yet alI undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by Horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -  
Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implored!  
Quoth the Raven, nevermore.

Prophet said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that heaven a that bends above us - by that God we both adore -  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within a lhe distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore -  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore".

Be that word our sing of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting -  
Get thee back into lhe tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit lhe bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"  
Quoth lhe Raven, "Nevermore".

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And me lamp-Iight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on lhe floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow lhat lies floating on lhe floor  
ShalI be lifted - nevermore!

* * *

_O CORVO_

UMA VEZ: eu refletia, à meia-noite erma e sombria, a ler doutrinas de outro tempo  
em curiosíssimos manuais, e, exausto, quase adormecido, ouvi de súbito um  
ruido, qual se houvesse alguém batido à minha porta, devagar. É alguém - fiquei a  
murmurar - que bate à porta, devagar; sim, é só isso e nada mais.

Ah! Claramente eu o relembro! Era no gélido dezembro e o fogo, agônico,  
animava o chão de sombras fantasmais. Ansiando ver a noite finda, em vão, a ler,  
buscava ainda algum remédio à amarga, infinda, atroz saudade de Lenora essa,  
mais bela do que a aurora, a quem nos céus chamam Lenora e nome aqui já não  
tem mais.

A seda rubra da cortina arfava em lúgubre surdina, arrepiando-me e evocando  
ignotos medos sepulcrais. De susto, em pávida arritmia, o coração veloz batia e a  
sossegá-lo eu repetia: "É um visitante e pede abrigo". Chegando tarde, algum  
amigo está a bater e pede abrigo. É apenas isso e nada mais.

Ergui-me após e, calmo enfim, sem hesitar, falei assim:  
"Perdoai, senhora, ou meu senhor, se há muito aí fora me esperais mas é que  
estava adormecido e foi tão débil o batido, que eu mal podia ter ouvido alguém  
chamar à minha porta, assim de leve, em hora morta." Escancarei então a porta -  
escuridio, e nada mais.

Sondei a noite erma e tranquila, olhei-a fundo, a perquiri-la sonhando sonhos que  
ninguém, ninguém ousou sonhar iguais. Estarrecido de ânsia e medo, ante o  
negror imoto e quedo só um nome ouvi (quase em segredo eu o dizia) e foi:  
Lenora!  
E o eco, em voz evocadora, o repetiu também: "Lenora!'  
Depois, silêncio e nada mais.

Com a alma em febre, eu novamente entrei no quarto e, de repente mais forte, o  
ruído recomeça e repercute nos vitrais.  
É na janela" - penso então. - "Por que agitar-me de aflição? Conserva a calma,  
coração! É na janela, onde, agourento, o vento sopra. É só do vento esse rumor  
surdo e agourento  
E o vento só e nada mais.

Abro a janela e eis que, em tumulto, a esvoaçar, penetra um vulto : - é um Corvo  
hierático e soberbo, egresso de eras ancestrais. Como um fidalgo passa, augusto  
e, sem notar sequer meu susto, adeja e pousa sobre o busto - uma escultura de  
Minerva; bem sobre a porta; e se conserva ali, no busto de Minerva empoleirado e  
nada mais.

Ao ver da ave austera e escura a soleníssima figura,  
desperta em mim um leve riso, a distrair-me de meus ais.  
Sem crista embora, ó Corvo antigo e singular" - então lhe digo -  
não tens pavor. Fala comigo, alma da noite, espectro torvo, qual é teu nome, ó  
nobre Corvo, o nome teu no inferno torvo!" E o Corvo disse: "Nunca mais."

Maravilhou-me que falasse uma ave rude ave dessa classe, misteriosa esfinge  
negra, a retorquir-me em termos tais; nunca soube de vivente algum, outrora ou  
no presente, igual surpresa experimente: a de encontrar, em sua porta, uma ave  
(ou fera, pouco importa), empoleirada em sua porta e que se chame "Nunca mais.

Diversa coisa não dizia, ali pousada, a ave sombria, com a alma inteira a se  
espelhar naquelas sílabas fatais. Murmuro, então, vendo-a serena e sem mover  
uma só pena, enquanto a mágoa me envenena: "Amigos... sempre vão-se embora.  
Como a esperança, ao vir a aurora, ELE também há de ir-se embora." E disse o  
Corvo: "Nunca mais.

Vara o silêncio, com tal nexo, essa resposta que, perplexo, julgo: "É só isso o que  
ele diz; duas palavras sempre iguais. Soube-as de um dono a quem tortura uma  
implacável desventura e a quem, repleto de amargura, apenas resta um ritornelo  
de seu cantar; do morto anelo, um epitáfio: - o ritornelo de "Nunca, nunca, nunca  
mais".

Como ainda o Corvo me mudasse em um sorriso a triste face , girei então numa  
poltrona, em frente ao busto, à ave, aos umbrais e, mergulhado no coxim, pus-me  
a inquirir (pois, para mim visava a algum secreto fim) que pretendia o antigo  
Corvo, com que intenções, horrendo, torvo, esse ominoso e antigo corvo  
grasnava sempre: "Nunca mais"

Sentindo da ave, incandescente, o olhar queimar-me fixamente eu me abismava,  
absorto e mudo, em deduções conjecturais Cismava, a fronte reclinada, a  
descansar, sobre a almofada dessa poltrona aveludada em que a luz cai  
suavemente, dessa poltrona em que ELA, ausente, à luz que cai suavemente já  
não repousa, ah! Nunca mais…

O ar pareceu-me então mais denso e perfumado, qual se incenso ali descessem a  
esparzir turibulários celestiais. "Mísero!", exclamo. Enfim teu Deus te dá,  
mandando os anjos seus esquecimento, lá dos céus, para as saudades de  
Lenora. Sorve o nepentes. Sorve-o, agora! Esquece, olvida essa Lenora! E o  
Corvo disse: Nunca mais.

"Profeta! - brado. - O ser do mal! Profeta sempre, ave infernal que o Tentador  
lançou do abismo, ou que arrojaram temporais de algum naufrágio, a esta maldita  
e estéril terra, a esta precita mansão de horror, que o horror habita, imploro, dize-

mo, em verdade . Existe um bálsamo em Galaad? Imploro! dize-mo, em verdade !  
E o Corvo disse: "Nunca mais.

"Profeta!" Exclamo. "Ó ser do mal! Profeta sempre, ave infernal!  
Pelo alto céu, por esse Deus que adoram todos os mortais, fala se esta alma sob o  
guante atroz da dor, no éden distante, verá a deusa fulgurante a quem nos céus  
chamam Lenora, essa mais bela do que a aurora, a quem nos céus chamam  
Lenora!" E o Corvo disse: "Nunca mais!"

Seja isso a nossa despedida! - Ergo-me e grito, alma incendida. - Volto de novo à  
tempestade, aos negros antros infernais! Nem leve pluma de ti reste aqui, que tal  
mentira ateste!  
Deixa-me só neste ermo agreste! Alça teu voo dessa porta!  
Retira a garra que me corta o peito e vai-te dessa porta!"  
E o Corvo disse: "Nunca mais"!

E lá ficou! Hirto, sombrio, ainda hoje o vejo, horas a fio, o alvo busto de Minerva,  
inerte, sempre em meus umbrais.  
No seu olhar medonho e enorme o anjo do mal, em sonhos, dorme, e a luz da  
lâmpada, disforme, atira ao chão a sua sombra. Nela que ondula sobre a alfombra,  
está minha alma; e, presa à sombra, não há de erguer-se, ai! nunca mais!

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
